


poor accomodations

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Frenemies, Gen, Humor, Rescue, gags as a plot device but sadly not in a sexy way, insults as (very) veiled affection, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: “Ah, the sound of silence.” Magnus strode into the room, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the sight before him. “This is certainly an improvement for you, Lorenzo.”Predictably, there was no answer.(Or, Lorenzo gets in over his head. Magnus comes to find him, since it was kind of his fault it happened in the first place.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Lorenzo Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	poor accomodations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers' Month 2019 for the prompt: Sound

“Ah, the sound of silence.” Magnus strode into the room, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the sight before him. “This is certainly an improvement for you, Lorenzo.”

Predictably, there was no answer. 

“Well then,” Magnus said, rubbing his hands together. “Let’s get you out of this.”

Lorenzo said nothing, merely glared at him with enough force to fell a lesser warlock. Not that he could do much else in his current predicament. A few waves of Magnus’ hand sent a cloud of blue swirling around Lorenzo where he sat. The magic spun and weaved before sinking into the enspelled rope binding his wrists and ankles to the desk chair.

The moment he was free, Lorenzo tore the gag from his mouth. A gag which looked suspiciously like the tie he was no longer wearing. Rising from the chair, he stalked out of the room, throwing an acerbic, “This is all your fault,” over his shoulder.

Magnus put a hand over his heart, not bothering to hide his amusement. A little teasing was good for the soul. “Me? I’m not the one who put you up in such poor accommodations.” Beneath the humor, he kept a constant watch over the room and its exit as they made their escape. It would be embarrassing to be caught in an ambush in this stage of the game. 

“I told you not to take the client in Ithaca,” he added, quickly catching up to Lorenzo and his hideous patterned jacket.

It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the full truth either. He’d hinted to Lorenzo that he should stay away but had declined to give an explanation why. The conversation had taken place back in the early days of Lorenzo’s tenure in Brooklyn. Magnus hadn’t exactly been inclined to bend over backwards when his replacement stormed into his home and demanded information on a warlock living upstate. 

Lorenzo whirled, jabbing Magnus in the chest with one finger, clearly remembering the same conversation. “You said no such thing! You told me to enjoy the gorges.” There was no magic in the movement and combined with the limp he was trying and failing to hide, Magnus had to wonder if he was injured beyond just his pride.

The slight twinge of concern was instantly alleviated when in the next moment, Lorenzo swept out his other hand. A thick gouge of flame raced down the length of hallway and into the abandoned cell. The empty desk chair exploded in a burst of yellow.

Magnus shrugged. “Well, you know what they say. They’re gorgeous.” 

“I should have you thrown into the bowels of the Spiral Labyrinth for willful negligence.” Lorenzo was backlit by the tendrils of yellow magic as he stormed further into the hallway.

It was an empty threat and they both knew it. 

Magnus scurried after him. “That’s no way to thank your rescuer.”

“I had it all under control.”

A pair of warlocks appeared from around a blind corner. In one synchronized movement, Magnus and Lorenzo blasted them with twin fireballs. If Lorenzo had a look of unholy glee on his face as he bound their unconscious forms with magic, Magnus didn’t comment. It didn’t take a genius to figure out they had something to do with the state he’d found Lorenzo in.

He picked up their conversation as they made their way up the stairs to the main level of the house. “You were tied to a chair in a warded room. A mundane could have taken you out. You call that under control?”

“No need to rub it in, Bane.” Lorenzo brushed an imaginary speck of dirk from his shoulder. “And yes, of course I had a plan.”

Magnus tilted his head. “It sounds to me like your plan involved waiting for me to show up.”

Lorenzo looked like he smelled something foul, though that could have been the demon barreling straight towards them. “If that was the case—” Lorenzo grunted as they both ducked out of the way, “—one could argue it was a sound plan.”

Magnus rolled to his feet. That was almost a compliment. Perhaps Lorenzo hit his head during his kidnapping. Focusing on the demon, he sent out a blast of magic, aiming for the head. Lorenzo aimed for the feet. The demon roared as both sets of magic struck home. It swayed on its feet and, like a tree being felled, tumbled face-first onto the ground.

When the demon didn’t get back up, Magnus blew the last of the red from his fingers like he was wielding a mundane pistol. Lorenzo rolled his eyes but there was a glint there that suggested he was contemplating whether or not finger guns were beneath him.

Magnus made a note to ask Alec to ask his friend Underhill to report back if they ever made an appearance in the future.

When no other demons jumped out at them, they finally made their way out of the house. The sun was nearly blinding after being indoors. Lorenzo curled his lip as he studied the deceptively innocent façade. He looked like he was spoiling for a fight. “Do you think the warlock responsible for all this is still inside?”

“No,” Magnus said. He brandished a necklace from the inside pocket of his jacket. “But I made some inquiries when you went missing and we can use this to track him.” Magnus paused, before adding. “Or her.” For all his research, the identity of the warlock pulling the strings was still unknown.

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow, looking every inch the pretentious artisan he liked to pretend he was. “We?”

“Unless you don’t want my help. After all, you did so well by yourself the last time.” He nodded to where Lorenzo’s tie was tucked away into his pants pocket. “That tie looked very fetching in your mouth.”

“That doesn’t mean much coming from someone who thinks mohawks are still in style.”

“You’re just jealous all you can pull off is a greasy ponytail.” Lorenzo opened his mouth, no doubt to offer another round of insults, but Magnus was faster. “Do you want my help or not?”

It earned him a glare but it was obvious Lorenzo’s heart wasn’t in it. “I despise you, Bane.”

Magnus took that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat with me!. I'm on [tumblr](https://lynne-monstr.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LynneMonstr)


End file.
